overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
The Forgotten God
"Once my name was spoken in whispers and it brought dread to this land." — The Forgotten God, when awakened in his temple. The Forgotten God is a deity who was once married to the Mother Goddess, and is the Final Boss of Overlord: Raising Hell. History The Forgotten God was married to the Mother Goddess. However, when she caught him cheating on her, she banished him to the Infernal Abyss and blocked all memory of him from the minds of mortals (anyone who tries to remember him quickly forgets). This is apparently "almost as bad as death" for a god, and he seems obsessed with making people remember him again. Overlord: Raising Hell Determined to escape the Abyss and begin a reign of terror, the Forgotten God opened several Abyss Gates across the Third Overlord's conquered lands, entrapping his subjects and condemning them to misery. Along with the suffering of the deceased, this would eventually enable him to enter the living realm and wreak havoc on all that is of the Mother Goddess' creation. He was stopped, though, by the Third Overlord, who sought to take the Abyss for himself. In the final confrontation against him, the Overlord burnt his body to ash. In his final breath the Forgotten God destroyed the Infernal Abyss Gate, leaving the Overlord trapped. With the Forgotten God dead, though, the Wraiths under his command pledged loyalty to the Overlord, leaving him as the new Lord of the Abyss. Note: The Forgotten God sweep attacks appear to deal a random amount of damage. Sometimes it does nothing, sometimes 1 bar of Health, and other times reducing the Overlord from full to 2/10 of hp (with fully upgraded Arcanium Armor). Arcanium Armor with at least 20-25% Health Regeneration is recommended if you are not familiar with his fight. Personality and Traits The Forgotten God has a serpent-like form with many tusks and bones, though wears a golden mask which completely covers his seemingly skeletal face. He is incredibly vain and condescending, seeing all mortals as beneath him, including the Overlord, and regards the Mother Goddess with utmost contempt for punishing him, despite having brought her wrath upon himself. Since he hates the Mother Goddess with every fiber in his body, he also greatly despises the mortals that worship her the most, the Elves, and never wastes an opportunity to inflict on them all kinds of pain and humiliation with truly sadistic passion. But the heroes are the main targets of his hatred; the Seven Heroes had everything - fame, wealth, adulation - and they wasted it... almost like him with the Mother Goddess. Probably his strong disdain for the heroes is his way to express his self-hatred for cheating on his wife, as he sees much of himself in them. He is strongly obsessed with his undying desire to be remembered again by the mortals, in order to put an end to the terrible torment that the Mother Goddess imposed on him. By opening the Abysses he tried to claw his way back into the world, making every creature suffer as he did. The Forgotten God also seems to be a big fan of the theater and a talented playwright, and he hates when someone ruins his plays. See also :* Mother Goddess ru:Забытый бог Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Final Bosses Category:Deceased characters